runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Framed!
'5 Months Ago' Robert Thompson was in front of the Port Sarim food shop. He opened the door and walked to the counter. "Do you have any pie?" Robert asked the shopkeeper. "Why, of course." said the shopkeeper as he gave Robert some meat and redberry pies. "100 coins please." Robert gave him the money, but just then several Port Sarim Jail guards walked into the shop. They surrounded Robert. "Is there a problem officers?" Robert asked. "Are you Robert Thompson?" one guard asked. "Yes." Robert answered. The guard nodded to the others, and they tackled him against the counter. The shopkeeper backed away into the back room. One guard ripped the sheath with Robert's sword in it off his hip, and tossed it to another guard. Robert managed to punch one guard in the face and kick away another, but he was still outnumbered, and they managed to pin him down. They dragged him away from the shop. The cell door opened,and Robert was thrown inside. The cell door was closed and locked. Robert ran to the cell bars and shook them. "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!" Robert shouted. One guard took out a scroll and read it. "Robert Thompson, charged for the murders of Joseph Patrick, Ronald Fumsy, and Jessica Crowe." the guard read. "I don't know who the HELL those people are!" Robert yelled. "Hmph, that's what the all say." he said before walking away. "Angry?" a new voice said, from behind him. Robert turned. Sitting against the wall was a young girl with beautiful golden hair. She looked like she was in prison for years, but she was still pretty. Well, pretty to Robert if he wasn't completely furious at the current situation. "I've been in here for a year. Got framed for murdering people I didn't even know, too." she said. "And who exactly are you?" Robert asked. "I'm Alexis. Alexis Busch. Nice to meet you." she held out her hand. Robert didn't take it. "I know you're mad. But we'll find a way to get out of here." she said. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '5 Months Later (Present Day)' One jail guard was walking towards the cell. Robert looked bored, waiting at the cell door. Alexis was looking through a small hole in the wall. "You see them yet?" Robert asked. "No..." Alexis answered. "Where are they?" Robert asked. "I don't know!" Alexis said. The guard went to the cell, taking out keys. He put one key in the lock. "I see them!" Alexis said! The guard looked at Alexis. The prison door crashed open, a guard's body flying through it. The guard turned in shock. Robert took the opportunity and reached through the bars, grabbing the guard by his chain mail. He pulled him to the door and slammed him into it. He pushed the guard onto the ground, and turned the keys in the lock. Alexis opened the cell door. Jack, wearing steel chainmail and wielding a steel longsword was standing in the doorway of the prison. "What the?" more guards stood. "Stop them!" One guard ran at Robert, drawing a sword. Robert grabbed his wrist and slammed him into a cell door. "COME ON!" Jack shouted. Alexis and Robert ran through the doorway and met 2 other people in leather armour, wielding shortbows. Jack gave Robert a runite battleaxe, and gave Alexis a longbow and some arrows. They ran through the woods, guards pursuing them. One guard ran in front of Robert, slashing downward at him, but Robert blocked it with his battle axe and cleaved through his chest. They kept running through the woods. A guard tried to sneak up behind Jack, but was shot by an arrow Alexis fired. "Where are we going anyway?" Alexis asked. "The White Knights themselves accused you and Robert." Jack said, "I always mistrusted them. That's why I deserted. Anyway, the White Knights control Asgarnia. So we're heading to Misthalin." Robert looked back. The guards stopped pursuing them. Well, if there were any guards left, anyway. They neared the Draynor Village fence. He, Jack, Alexis, and the two bowmen jumped across the fence, and ran through Draynor. They ran through the woods between Lumbridge and Draynor for hours. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ They reached Lumbridge by sunset. Jack led them into an empty house. He locked all the doors and closed every window and curtain. Alexis and Robert watched the sunset. "It's a beautiful sunset" Alexis said, slipping her hand into Robert's. "Can you think of anything prettier?" "Well..." Robert said, "You might-" "I SURE CAN'T!" a voice behind them said. Robert and Alexis turned, and sitting on a chair was one of the bowmen, taking his coif off. "Oh, yeah, this is Benny," Jack said, nodding to the bowman on the chair, "and this is Jonathan." He nodded to the other bowman, leaning on the wall. Alexis blushed and ran upstairs. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ The next day, they packed up and entered Al Kharid. "They won't follow us this far." Jack said. They reached another empty house. They entered it and unpacked. At nightfall, Robert looked through a telescope they set up in the window, and observed the woods between Lumbridge and Draynor. He could see 20 white figures walking through the woods. "Oh... no..." Robert said. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ They would arrive in Al Kharid in a few hours, probably by midnight. They and their squires came up to a total of around 40. "How the hell did they find us?" Robert said. "Doesn't matter now, it only matters that we'll stand a chance." said Jack. Jack opened a chest, and inside were Runite weapons and armour and runes. "Got these from some friends of mine." said Jack. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." said Alexis. They were ready to fight by the time the knights and their squires reached Al Kharid. The knights saw them and charged forward. Alexis, Jonathan, and Benny fired some arrows, killing some squires. They were still outnumbered. One knight slashed downward at Robert. He easily blocked it with his longsword and stabbed at the knight. The knight blocked it and slashed again. Robert dodged it this time, and feinted to chest and stabbed to the neck. The knight fell, dead. Robert took out a magic longbow and fired an arrow at an approaching knight. The arrow pierced his helmet and flew into his brain. A squire sneaked up on Robert from behind, thinking he could easily dispatch him with his steel blade. He raised his sword to strike, but was stabbed himself from behind by Jack. Jonathan fired an arrow at a knight and his squire, who were charging at him. The arrow flew through the squire's chainmail, and the squire fell in agonizing pain. The knight raised his sword and Jonathan dropped his longbow. The knight slashed down at him, and he dodged it just in time, drawing a blade and a kiteshield. The knight slashed to the side and Jonathan blocked it with his shield. He smashed his shield into the knight, who was pushed back and caused to drop his sword. Then he stabbed the knight in the head, and kicked the dead corpse away. Robert, Jack, Benny, and Alexis charged forward at the remaining knights. Their numbers started to thin, knight bodies dropping every twenty minutes. By now, Al Kharid's citizens were aware of this and had started locking their doors. The knights' white armour stood out in the dark midnight, so they made easy targets for arrows. "You know what?" Benny asked. "What?" Jack said. "We kick ass." Benny said "Damn straight." The White Knight Captain was fighting Robert, slashing viciously with his sword. Robert blocked a slash and parried another strike. He feinted to the arm and kicked the knights' legs out. The knight fell and Robert kicked him in the face. The knight fell unconscious. The knight woke up several hours later, tied to a chair in a dark room. "What... where am I?" the knight asked. "You're being interrogated." Jack said. "Now, you Saradominist piece of shit, tell us why the hell Alexis and I were framed!" Robert said. "I will tell you NOTHING!" the knight said, spitting at Robert. Robert, infuriated, punched the knight in the face. "Listen up, you son of a bitch, you better tell us or I will beat you down, punch you until you bleed, rip your arms off and shove them up your ass!" The knight, nose bleeding, answered, "Fine... Sir Amik Varze wanted the supersoldier potion. You and Alexis were involved in it, and Sir Amik Varze wanted you dead so the information about it could never get out. He used a spy disguised as a Zamorakian to deliver the supersoldier potion to the Black Knights. He blamed the Black Knights to gain support against them." Robert punched him again. "Is that all?" "No," the knight answered, "There's more." Jack punched him again. "That's because I just don't like you." "Well, if you're done beating me to a bloody pulp, I'll continue." the knight said, "Sir Amik Varze is angry you escaped. By now there'll be a bounty on your heads. Around 300,000 gold for each of you. There'll be White Knights and mercenaries hunting you down." Jack punched him again. "Tell us, how did they get the supersoldier potion anyway?" "In the last battle before you were sent to Ice Mountain, they captured a Zamorakian mage. They managed to get some information from him about a supersoldier brew. An extremist Saradominist researcher, Dr. Haakon, developed a new, more powerful version of it. He also discovered that the brew could be altered and reversed to make an extremely deadly toxic gas known as Carbonium 3, and a weaker version that could be used for torture and interrogation known as Carbonium 5. He formed a secret splinter group of White Knights, mostly threatened with the gas. They use it in secret because in the Fourth Age, the Church of Saradomin claimed it was unholy, and they still have it banned today. They also use it because it is effective against werewolves, vampyres, and even the Mahjarrat, though only enough to weaken it so they can be killed with blades. That's all I know." Robert drew a steel dagger. "That's alright. We have enough information." "Wait... what... what are you doing!" the knight screamed and squirmed, trying to break free. "Prepare to meet Saradomin." Then he slit his throat. Category:Stories